A variety of thermoelectric devices, and methods of their manufacture and use, exist today for transforming heat energy to electricity, and/or for cooling applications, such as solid state refrigerators. Many of the existing thermoelectric devices, and methods of their manufacture and use, experience one or more problems such as: having a complex, expensive, and/or timely manufacturing process; being inefficient; being inconsistent, unreliable, and/or not durable; and/or experiencing one or more other types of problems.
A thermoelectric device, and/or method of its manufacture and use, is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing thermoelectric devices and/or methods.